A Forbidden Love
by xx-kassandrah-xx
Summary: Girl and Boy. One is a girl's bestfriend and the other is the brother of said best friend. Sounds like a classic love story, right? Well wrong. Because the girl is a teenager, and the boy is in his late twenties.
1. Chapter 1

My name is sam pucket. My best freinds, carlie, freddy, and we have a webshow. We call it icarly. You may have seen it...maybe not. whatevs its your life. Now, if you havent seen it, let me just fill you in. My freind carlie, has an older brother spenser. I have known him for a long time, considering me and carlie have been freinds since the 4th grade. Right now, we are in the 11th grade. A few months ago, me and freddie had a fling but i didnt last long. We kissed under the moonlight, had dinner, but it all fell to peaces when i took one long look into spensers gorgeous blue eyes. I tried to ignore my feelings inside for a long time, but when freddy broke up with me cause he still liked carly, i ran to spenser... his arms were my temporary heaven and his body my rock. He kept me safe ... and i began to fell deeply in love with him. I KNOW hes old, but love no's no bounds and age is just a number. I would often ask carly to hangout just to spend time with him. I think he is starting to fall in love with me, but i didn't know, until last wednesday.

Wednesday, June 23, 2012

"caarlie" i called out as i slammed there door shut but not too hard cuz i dont have the money to fix it so just a little hard. "sam i am upstairs," carly shouted back.

"where's spenser?" i asked, excited to see my secert love, which carlie new nothing of. Sometimes i thought i was a bad frend for not telling carlie about my enfatuation for spenser, but then i remembered the fuzzy feeling i got in my chest when i thought of his big hazel eyes and i knew it was worth it.

"why?" carly asked suspisiously, coming down the stairs. Oh no, have i been caught?

"My mom wants to send over a bag of garbage for his next sculpture," i lied with ease. Im an excellent lier.

"ok, hes in his room" carly said as she walked back to the kitchen to get some pear juice.

"kk, ill go get him and give this to him" i said.

The hall to spensers room was long and narrow, and the walk seemed to take forever as i could feel my feet trembeling beneath me. I didn't know what to think anymore, does he like me? No? Maybe i could tell him the truth...

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" he said. Oh god. His voice slithers up my spine like aslippery eel. "Its me, sam" i said as i walked in the door. He just got out of the shower and he was in only a towel, and his hair slicked back and clung to his neck like a necklace. I shivered with anticipation. But i dont know why.

"oh hey sam..." his voice said soothingly. He seemed anxious, i dont know why. What was he thinking? Why am i so nervous? We've been spending all summer together.

"wow spenser you are so muscley its from all the sculpting right?" i giggle all nervouslike. He's sculpturs werent the only sculpted things around apparently cuz he had the body of an ancient egyptian god. I could wash my unmentionables on that abdomin.

"i have to tell you something, sam" he said suddenly. I was suprised, he has never spoked this way before. "ive been thinking about... us, lately." oh no. What was he going to say?

I began to twiddle my fingers and play with my hair. I was so so so nervous everything was chattering like i was in the center of a blizzard. "what is it spense?"

suddenly he was all up in face and very close, i could smell his axe shampoo and dove body lotion. His mouth was only inches from mine! i panicked and wanted to shove him away, a thousand voices in my head were screaming that it wasn't right, HE'S SOOOO OLD but my heart one the battle between mind and matter. I didn't move. I didnt even breath i almost died.

Then his lips were all over mine and glued to me, warm like a summer breeze. I couldnt believe it, my heart stopped. I thought i was dreaming, I was so sure until his strong hands gained from arting snapped me back to reality as he grabbed my waist and i wove my fingers into his wavy dark hair. Our mouths moved in sink and i could feel my stomach sqeeze like a bottle of ketchup and love. His tongue slipped in and i gasped against him when suddenly -

KABLAMO. The bedroom door busted open like a dormant volcano and under the frame was the one and only carlie shay.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys forgot to intorduce myself the first chapter! my name is kassy! i'm thirteen and i've been a HUUUGE spam shipper since the first season of icarly! i just always thought that they are perfect for eachother and i even though chances are they would NEVER get together on the show, i thought about documenting my ideal spam love sitauation just for fun! reviews pleeease becuase i get discouraged if people dont tell me what they think! ): no flaming please its my first fanfic!

* * *

"What are you doing?!" carly screamed with a putrid rage and confusion. Spensers grip loosened and he dropped me like a hot potato. I couldn't believe my eyes. "how could you do this to me?"

i was speechless. "im sorry carly, its just, i know this is hard, but i love spenser." I said confidentaly while pleeding with my eyes. Carlie shook her head with disgust.

"listen carls," spenser began, my lovely, sweat spenser with his glistening green eyes and wet, slicked back locks, his bod still swaddled nicely in his cotton towel.

"NO!" carly interrupted. "DO YOU NO HOW WIERD THIS IS FOR ME? SEEING MY OLD BROTHER AND YOUNG BFF SWAPPING SPIT?! ITS NOT RIGHT! SPENSER YOU COULD GO TO JAIL! DONT DROP THE SOAP WHILE YOUR THEIR!" and with that she stormed away in a undescribable anger.

Spenser shook his head in anger. "Sam," he said sweatly. "I don't know what to do. I love you so much , but are love is forbidden on the rictor scael, like to big of a seismic wave." He said generously. "spens, please, dont do this to us. You know how we are. Young and in love even though you are like wayyyy older then me. But will perseveer, we'll do this." I reached for his tender fingers. "together."

"NOOOOOOOOOO" he roared. "cant you see what this is doing to our love? Its tearing me and carlie apart. We cant let this happen." He said with a awkward grimase. "I wont ever be apart from you. Together, i think we can work out our love. Please, i love you" said sam. Spenser shook his head, tears cascading down his marble cheeks, like that of a greek model.

I fled from his room, feet pounding on the floor, with fresh tears of my own threatning to spill down my rosy cheeks themselves only to bump into no other then freddy. Ever since freddy broke my fragile heart i have hated him with a passion of a Million suns, almost as strong as the passion i contain for spenser. Whatever because its HIS loss, not MINE becuase now hes a nasty drug dealin pimp who gets wasted every weekend and hates everything in life like the sad person he is clearly the brake up took a toll on HIM and not me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU CREEPY ALCOHOLIC" i snapped with fury at his gross face. He was sooooo greasy now and smoked pot like crazy, i hated the site of him.

"I'm hear to talk to carlie, you seen her?" he smirked smugly."NOOO i haven't seen her now GET OUT YOU have your own house too you know quite coming here all the frikkin time!" i howled. I now i shouldn't have said frikken its rude but with freddie i wouldn't hesitate to say the foulest of languages.

"whatevs tell my babygirl i came by" he snorted (crack lol jk no but he would on the weekend!) and slammed the door as he retired from the room. I huffed getting over this awkward encounter with my ex as i recalled what had just occurred in the last 10 minutes, teasr beginning freshly.

"what that fredy?" carlie called from upstairs.

"yea well he's gone now!" i shouted. I know i shouldn't have been so harsh to her she's my bestest friend and we have nown one another since we were so little, but she screamed at me and spenser causing him to reconsider our heartfelt love. I fled the apartment and rushed for my home, crying the whole way home. that night i buried myself into my sheets and cried myself into a oblivious slumber. that was what had happened last wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks you soooooo much for the reviews guys it really up lifts me and encourages me to write more! Sorry for the wait but hear is chapter 3! The plot should take off soon! And btw for people who comment on gramer and spelling sorry but my first language isn't english its ukrainian! I will try to remember the correct name spellings!

* * *

Since last wednesday, my life has been a giant jumble. I don't know left from right, up from down, but all i know is that my spencer, my wonderful, handsome, gentle, sweat spencer and i cannot be with one another as we should and me and carly are NOT in a good spot, like at ALL. I lie in bed right now, thinking of the two of them and my complex dillemas when I decide to give carly a call.

Riiiiing riiiing.

"hello?" she sounds groggy. Oh no did I wake her up? But its like 12 pm she should definately be a wake by now because its lunch time i mean a girls gotta eat right! No wait i remember that's just me with the food obsession

"carly. . . ?" I begin timidly. "yeah sam what is it?"

I exhale with relief, feeling an ammense weight being lifted off my shoulders. She doesn't sound grumpy at all! "oh hey yeah, its me, sam! Carls I justed wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today since we haven't chilled since …" oh no, i was about to say 'last wednesday" but i hesitate because I don't want to bring up the bad memorys and make this conversation awkward now do I?

"I just miss you!" i say, feeling tears brim upon my lower eyelashes like dewdrops on an early morning lawn in spring.

There was an awkward silence ringing in my ears like loud trumpets when she finally speaks. "well ok, lets go out for pizza. Meet you at the groovy smoothy."

1 hour later (because we had to get ready)

"hey sammy!" calry chirps from our regular table in the middle of the shop.

"hey Carls!" ok so far so good because she doesn't seem to look to out of sorts or anything, just her regular happy carly shay. I sit down and we start to talk happily like the bffs we are.

Soon after lots of nonsense talk, carly gets serious. "so . . … you and spenser . . …"

I freeze up like an ice cube. "yes.?"

"tell me what's going on, sam."

"I .. I sort of fell in love with him."

Carlys elegantly plucked eyebrows narrow frighteningly. "WHAT do you MEAN, SORT OF love him?"

I can tell that carly is displeased with where this is headed but I spill all of my feelings, revealing what Ive kept trapped within since the summer time and especially for the past few days. "calry, Im so sorry, i know that your not gonna like what I have to say but I simply just cant keep it hidden anymore its how I feel, and you're my bff you have to know anyways! Carly I am IN LOVE with spencer yes, in love! I have been since summer and, all those days I spent with you at your apartment was of course to see you to because you're my best freind but they were mostly to see him! Carly I feel like I am going insane because of my feelings for him, he makes me feel so safe and happy and I swear what happened wednesday was the first time ever! To be honest I don't even know what happened there myself, I don't know spencer, I don't know anymore what to think or HOW he sees me, he just kind of kissed me and you came in, and now, my life feels like its spiraling downward into a unfamiliar pit!"

Carly looks angry like I have never seen her before. "you clearly DO NOT understand, do you, sam? You CAN. NOT. Feel this way about my older brother, notice the OLDER PART? Yes he is OLDER, much older in fact and if the both of you was to ever get serious he would be in A LOT OF TROUBLE don't you see now? Why I HATE the thought of all this? Because YOU could be the reason why spenser may go to jail! YOU could ruin everything and I will. NOT. LET. THAT. HAPPEN. I REFUSE to accept this….This "love" I don't CARE how you feel, I don't even care if he LOVES YOU BACK. You will STAY AWAY FROM HIM, sammantha pucket. Do you hear me?! STAY AWAY!"

She chucks her smoothy away and storms out of the groovy smoothy. I sit there on my own,stunned to silence and a fresh bout of tears forming. Im so confused and sad now, why cant things go back to the way they were? Before spenser kissed me in his room and carly saw us? Even way before I liked him, no, LOVED him, to begin with? I sit in my seet, tears dripping down my face, when I feel a hand on my right shoulder. I turn to see whom is touching me.

"FREDDIE?" WHAT do you want?" I ask incredulously but to my own surprise I am not outraged that the scumbag dares to lay even a finger on me.

"hey sam, are you okay, I saw what happened when I walked in, that carly stormed out. Are you alright? Whats going on?"

I am shocked that he looks concerned for me, why should he care?! He does like carly now and we dated like waaaaaaay back why is he asking?

"so sam, I've been thinking A LOT lately . . . …. Would you like to get back together?"


End file.
